Middle of the Muddle
by Alia Zanetsu
Summary: Reno aime jouer les voyeurs... Parfois, cela peut se retourner contre lui, quand il prend trop à coeur ce qu'il découvre. Suite de 3 drabbles et 2 chapitres normaux.
1. Chapter 1

**Auteur** : Alia Zanetsu  
><strong>Titre<strong> : PWP  
><strong>Disclaimer<strong> : Les personnages de Final Fantasy VII ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont à SquareSOFT (parce qu'au final, eux au moins ils faisaient de bons jeux) et je ne me fait aucun argent avec –hélas.  
><strong>Genre<strong> : comme le titre : PWP. Suite de Drabbles, avec le chapitre 2 et 3 qui sont réversibles (enfin, la fic peut se finir par l'un ou l'autre, quoi).  
><strong>Remerciements<strong> : Ma bétalectrice, pour lire toujours patiemment mes fics et faire ses corrections si pertinentes !  
><strong>Résumé<strong> : Reno est un voyeur qui aime se mêler de ce qui ne le regarde pas…

* * *

><p><em>WTF<em>

La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps, et s'il ne s'était pas endormi, il serait déjà parti. L'open-space qu'il partageait avec Rude et Elena était désert. En se grattant le crâne pour se réveiller, Reno se releva, se dirigeant vers le bureau de son chef: vide lui aussi. Avec un haussement d'épaules, le roux récupéra ses clefs quand il se figea : il avait entendu des murmures, venant du couloir. Dépliant silencieusement son electrorod, il s'approcha de la source du bruit…. "Arrêtez, je vous en prie…" murmura la première voix, qu'il identifia avec inquiétude comme celle de son chef. Se précipitant pour aider Tseng, l'autre voix le stoppa : "Allez, tu sais bien qu'à cette heure, il n'y a plus personne…" répondit la voix rieuse de Rufus. Coulant un oeil à travers la porte entr'ouverte, Reno retint sa respiration. Rufus bloquait Tseng contre le mur, profitant de sa grande taille pour le surplomber complètement. Le brun semblait faire de ses dossiers serrés contre son torse le dernier rempart contre le président.

"Juste un baiser…" Quémanda Rufus, utilisant sa main posée sur la hanche de l'utaien pour l'attirer vers lui. Tseng rentra la tête dans ses épaules, semblant accepter la situation, mais lorsque le blond lui attrapa le menton pour l'embrasser, il le repoussa d'un coup de dossier, et s'enfuit. Rufus recula sous la force du coup, et regarda sa proie lui échapper : Tseng ne courrait pas, il aurait pu le rattraper sans difficulté, mais il se contenta d'éclater de rire.

_A suivre…_

**NDLA** : WTF pour "What the Fuck". Je met les trois drabbles à la suite, parce qu'ils me semblent un peu courts pour en faire 3 chapitres...

* * *

><p><em>TMI<em>

Reno arpentait les couloirs du bâtiment, maudissant Tseng. Pourquoi devait-il lui faire son rapport juste après sa mission ? Pourquoi n'était-il pas dans son bureau ? Bon, d'accord, il était 23h passées, et n'importe qui aurait déjà quitté les lieux. Ok, il avait plus de trois heures de retard sur l'horaire prévue. Mais Tseng ne répondait pas au téléphone, ni sur son portable ni chez lui. Comme s'il n'avait que ça à faire, se balader dans les bâtiments la nuit ! Puis la lumière se fit en lui : c'était le soir où Tseng s'entraînait. Donc il était certainement dans le gymnase. Et il n'avait pas du répondre parce qu'il ne pratiquait pas le kendo en costume. Parcourant rapidement la distance qui le séparait de l'étage idoine de la Shinra, il jeta un coup d'oeil à la salle : vide, mais les vestiaires étaient encore éclairés. Il se dirigea à grand pas vers son patron, pressé d'aller se cuiter… Au bruit d'eau qui coulait, il déduisit de manière particulièrement intelligente que Tseng se douchait. Reno allait s'installer tranquillement pour attendre son supérieur, quand un gémissement attira son oreille… Pas un gémissement de douleur, loin de là… un large sourire éclaira le visage du roux, et à pas de loup il s'approcha des douches communes, repérant facilement Tseng…

Le brun était adossé au carrelage et l'eau ruisselait sur son corps finement dessiné. Les yeux fermés, la bouche entr'ouverte, son visage semblait tendu vers le plaisir. Sa poitrine se soulevait rapidement, au même rythme que sa main s'activant sur son membre tendu.

Reno sentit son propre sexe s'éveiller devant la vision, et un instant il s'imagina retirer ses vêtements pour rejoindre son supérieur sous la douche. Il brûlait d'envie de caresser ce corps exquis, il imaginait déjà la texture du gland lorsqu'il le presserait contre son palais, jouant à presser sa langue contre, juste pour le plaisir d'entendre les gémissements de Tseng, qui se transformeraient en cris de plaisir lorsqu'il le pénétrerait, utilisant le savon qui gisait là comme lubrifiant…

Il se sortit de sa rêverie, décidant cependant de profiter du spectacle pour s'amuser un peu, et glissa la main dans son propre boxer pour suivre le rythme du brun…

Ils arrivèrent à l'orgasme sensiblement au même moment, le roux retenant ses grognements de plaisir pour ne pas se faire repérer, le brun en gémissant un nom…

"Rufus".

_A suivre…_

NDLA : Cette fois ci, TMI est pour "Too Much Information"...

* * *

><p><em>FBI<em>

Reno observait Rufus à la dérobée. Plus précisément, son regard allait de Rufus, en train de discuter avec un quelconque ponte dont il n'avait pas retenu le nom, et Tseng, qui gardait le regard fixé sur le blond depuis près d'une bonne minute. Le regard de l'utaien se fit plus tendre lorsque le président eut une mimique catégorique, redressant sa fourchette à poisson pour la paralléliser avec sa fourchette principale. Reno sentit même l'effort que fit son supérieur à détacher son regard du blond pour jeter un oeil inquisiteur à la baie vitrée. Il ne comprenait pas, tout concordait parfaitement, pourquoi Tseng… ? Puis l'éclair de génie se fit soudainement, violemment, au point qu'il eut du mal à étouffer un gloussement victorieux, récupérant un regard sombre de l'utaien.

L'oeillade assassine que Tseng lui jeta quand il annonça qu'il "allait pisser" aurait largement pu tuer n'importe quelle nouvelle recrue, mais Reno y était habitué. Il profita discrètement de la manière impérative dont Rufus imposait à Tseng de monter dans le même ascenseur que lui, servant tout à fait les intérêts du roux, et dès que la porte se fut refermée sur eux, il sortit son téléphone, pénétrant facilement le réseau de la Shinra -après tout, il avait les codes- pour lancer une coupure de courant générale.

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent silencieusement, et Reno releva la tête, un sourire victorieux aux lèvres en voyant les cheveux légèrement décoiffés de Tseng. Son sourire fondit lorsque l'utaien lui fonça dessus, et il n'eut pas le temps de se lever de son bureau pour éviter le coup de poing qui l'envoya à terre.

-" Ne refais jamais ça." gronda-t-il, menaçant.

Puis il se détourna, s'engouffrant à nouveau dans l'ascenseur que retenait Rufus. Le blond avait le regard pétillant, et leva le pouce en direction de Reno, prenant garde à ce que Tseng ne remarque rien.

_A suivre…_

**NDLA** : Bon, techniquement je finis là la partie "POV Reno", pour passer ensuite à... Ce qui s'est passé dans l'ascenseur. J'avais plusieurs idées, j'ai préféré faire les deux plutôt que juste une, ce qui me frustrait ^^;. FBI pour Fausse Bonne Idée. Je cherche un titre mieux, surtout en anglais pour ne pas dépareiller avec les autres, mais bon... N'hésitez pas à reviewer, à proposer des corrections, à donner votre avis, n'importe quoi, ça fait toujours plaisir ^^. ... Pitié, une petite review ? T°T (vous voyez, vous faites même pleurer Tseng !)


	2. Chapter 2

**Auteur** : Alia Zanetsu  
><strong>Titre<strong> : PWP  
><strong>Disclaimer<strong> : Les personnages de Final Fantasy VII ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont à SquareSOFT (parce qu'au final, eux au moins ils faisaient de bons jeux) et je ne me fait aucun argent avec –hélas.  
><strong>Genre<strong> : comme le titre : PWP. Suite de Drabbles, avec le chapitre 2 et 3 qui sont réversibles (enfin, la fic peut se finir par l'un ou l'autre, quoi).  
><strong>Remerciements<strong> : Ma bétalectrice, pour lire toujours patiemment mes fics et faire ses corrections si pertinentes !  
><strong>Résumé<strong> : Reno est un voyeur qui aime se mêler de ce qui ne le regarde pas…

* * *

><p><em><span>NBSP<span>_

Une lumière rougeâtre inonda l'habitacle soudainement trop silencieux. Avec un soupir d'agacement, Tseng appuya sur le bouton d'appel, puis sortit son téléphone….

Pas de réseau dans l'ascenseur.

-" Je suis désolé Monsieur. Il semble que la panne de courant soit généralisée à tout le bâtiment… "

Rufus eut un soupir haché, et recula jusqu'à cogner contre la paroi de l'ascenseur.

-" Monsieur le Président ?"

Tseng hésita, avant de poser sa main sur la tenue blanche du président. Un léger tremblement se faisait ressentir à travers le tissu épais….

-" Monsieur ?"

Rufus eut un grognement, proche du gémissement, et se recroquevilla sous la main du brun. L'utaien sentit son coeur se serrer, lorsqu'il comprit que le blond était terrorisé…

-" Écarte-toi Tseng…" Gémit Rufus, repoussant faiblement la main posée sur son épaule. "Débrouilles toi pour qu'on sorte d'ici…S'il te plait..."

Tseng secoua la tête, jetant un oeil à l'ascenseur sans trop y croire : il connaissait bien ce modèle, pour en avoir étudié toutes les failles de sécurité : aucune entrée possible, aucune sortie. Il reporta son attention sur Rufus. Le plus important était de calmer le bond… Un hoquet de peur franchit les lèvres fines du président, et il se blottit dans le coin du petit habitacle… Avec un léger soupir, Tseng se glissa dans le dos de Rufus, posant les mains sur ses yeux.

-" Calmez vous, Rufus… Ce n'est qu'une petite crise…."

_Depuis quand est-il claustrophobe ?_ Tseng attira le jeune homme contre son torse, grinçant des dents lorsque les mains du blond se refermèrent sur ses poignets, violemment, pour enfoncer ses ongles parfaitement taillés dans la peau sensible.

-" Fixez vous sur ma voix… et Gardez les yeux fermés, d'accord ? "

Rufus hocha la tête, se calmant légèrement. Enfin… C'était une manière de dire qu'il se laissa complètement aller contre Tseng, laissant échapper un sanglot. Le brun se laissa glisser avec son précieux fardeau, le coeur serré, emplissant secrètement ses narines du parfum délicat du président. Rien qu'à l'avoir ainsi dans ses bras, son coeur s'emballait… Il en aurait presque oublié de décrire avec minutie le bureau vaste de Rufus, mais se reprit, essayant d faire travailler l'imagination, la mémoire de Rufus pour le faire sortir de sa crise. Son président semblait légèrement plus calme, blotti contre lui… Tseng le laissa faire lorsqu'il tira sur ses poignets, les déplaçant de ses yeux jusqu'à ses épaules, puis remua légèrement pour mieux se caler. Sans réellement se contrôler, l'utaien entama un léger massage des épaules tendues offertes à ses doigts, sentant toujours le blond trembler contre lui…

-" Je… ne savais pas que vous étiez… "

Tseng s'interrompit, il se serait tué pour avoir fait une telle bourde, mais ses paroles avaient dépassé ses lèvres sans qu'il puisse les retenir.

-"Avant de rester plusieurs heures sous les décombres de l'ancienne tour, ça ne me faisait ni chaud ni froid." lâcha amèrement le blond.

L'utaien se rembrunit.

-" Je suis désolé… De ne pas avoir pu être là."

Son estomac se serra, autant d'énervement contre lui même que d'envie pour Rufus. Le tenir contre lui, respirer son odeur, sentir son corps épouser parfaitement les formes du sien… Et savoir qu'au moment le plus important, il n'avait pas pu être là. La main du blond quitta difficilement son poignet, pour venir se poser sur sa joue.

-" Arrête Tseng, tu étais dans le coma… Je… Je ne t'en veux pas… "

Douloureusement, son coeur fit un saut périlleux dans sa poitrine. Le brun attrapa la petite menotte de l'homme qu'il adorait, et embrassa délicatement le bout des doigts qui dépassait des mitaines noires.

-" Merci."

Dans la semi pénombre des lieux, Tseng rougit, relâchant la main avec douceur avant de revenir dans sa position initiale.

-" Vous… Vous vous sentez mieux ?"

Rufus hocha la tête, même s'il tremblait toujours, avant de poser sa tempe contre la joue du brun. Les lèvres de celui-ci effleurèrent sans le vouloir la peau de pêche du président, et même s'il aurait souhaité simplement profiter du contact, il ne put s'empêcher de remarquer le sillon humide qui semblait partir de l'oeil du blond, humectant légèrement les lèvres d'un liquide salé.

Les larmes de Rufus. A cause d'une simple panne de courant…

Les lèvres du brun s'écartèrent pour épouser la forme de la tempe de Rufus, et si celui-ci sursauta, il ne se déroba pas, tournant même la tête pour en faciliter l'accès à Tseng.

En suivant le chemin de larmes, il dépassa la pommette, retint sa respiration au dessus des lèvres tentatrices du blond… Celui-ci avait fermé les yeux, et semblait juste attendre qu'il l'embrasse, mais il hésitait.

Toutes ces fois où Rufus avait essayé de le coincer, où il s'était défilé, de peur de foncer droit dans un mur avec une relation taboue. De peur de n'être qu'un jouet, qu'une passade pour le blond. Et maintenant ? Parce que Rufus était sans défense dans ses bras, il devait… ? Etait-ce le Rufus désemparé qui le séduisait plus que le Rufus sur de lui et arrogant ?

_Je … je vous aime tellement… Qu'importe vos facettes, que vous fassiez semblant d'être fort, arrogant, insensible… Je vous aime tout entier Rufus..._

La joue de Rufus était-elle plus chaude sous ses doigts ? Tseng se rendit compte qu'il avait parlé à haute voix lorsque Rufus lui sourit faiblement…

-" Alors… Embrasse-moi… "

_Fin._

**NDLA** : Fin de la première version ! J'espère que vous ne trouvez pas trop Rufus OOC, je l'aime bien comme ça moi ^^. Dans la version suivante, il a un peu plus de punch, comme un vrai p'tit Shinra ! N'hésitez pas à reviewer si vous voulez savoir la suite (rooh, le chantage aux reviews, c'est maaal...). Pour NBSP, ça signifie Non Breackable Space, et comme ils sont coincés dans un ascenseur.. Je trouvais ça trop romantique 3.


	3. Chapter 3

**Auteur** : Alia Zanetsu  
><strong>Titre<strong> : PWP  
><strong>Disclaimer<strong> : Les personnages de Final Fantasy VII ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont à SquareSOFT (parce qu'au final, eux au moins ils faisaient de bons jeux) et je ne me fait aucun argent avec –hélas.  
><strong>Genre<strong> : comme le titre : PWP. Suite de Drabbles, avec le chapitre 2 et 3 qui sont réversibles (enfin, la fic peut se finir par l'un ou l'autre, quoi).  
><strong>Remerciements<strong> : Ma bétalectrice, pour lire toujours patiemment mes fics et faire ses corrections si pertinentes ! Et puis Ryuuketsu-Chan et Ecnerrolf pour leur review rapide ^^  
><strong>Résumé<strong> : Reno est un voyeur qui aime se mêler de ce qui ne le regarde pas…

* * *

><p><em>OMFSM<em>

Tseng entra dans l'ascenseur avec l'impression d'entrer dans la cage au lion. Rufus gardait ce petit sourire suffisant qui ne présageait rien de bon. Tseng soupira intérieurement alors que l'habitacle s'élevait en silence, et se concentra sur ne pas penser au blond à ses côtés.

L'ascenseur s'ébranla alors, stoppa, et le sourire de Rufus se fit un peu plus léonin.

"- Tiens, il est bloqué… " Déclara-t-il en appuyant rapidement sur le bouton de son étage, sans réellement l'activer, d'un air faussement désolé.

Tseng secoua la tête, sortit son PHS… La main de Rufus se referma sur son poignet, le tordant violemment pour faire tomber l'appareil. Puis le blond se rapprocha, un air de prédateur sur le visage…

"- Puisqu'on est coincés ici, on va pouvoir continuer notre petite discussion…"

"- Vous… me faites mal, monsieur." Dit calmement Tseng.

Ce n'était pas réellement vrai. C'était juste désagréable, comme cette chaleur qu'il pouvait ressentir, juste parce que le blond était aussi proche… Il aurait voulu se dégager, se rapprocher. Il voulait que Rufus continue à le tenir, s'éloigne, évite de le toucher, l'embrasse, ne joue pas avec lui.

La poigne de Rufus se desserra légèrement, et Tseng ramena son poignet contre son torse, essayant de garder une expression neutre pour contrer le sourire arrogant de Rufus. Qui passa la main sur sa joue, avant d'attraper le menton glabre du brun. Ils étaient proches, Rufus le dominait d'une tête et semblait profiter de sa taille pour lui bloquer toute retraite. Le Turk pensait qu'il allait se faire embrasser lorsque le visage du blond ne fut plus qu'à quelques cm du sien, mais le président dépassa ses lèvres pour venir murmurer contre son oreille.

"- Tu sais très bien que je pourrais simplement te l'ordonner… Et que tu obéirais, parce que tu as été conditionné comme ça… Tu préfères que j'en arrive là ?"

Tseng détourna la tête. Que répondre ? Qu'il était fou amoureux du blond, et qu'il essayait juste de se protéger le plus longtemps possible ? Que depuis que Rufus avait commencé à lui courir après il avait déjà passé en revue toutes les possibilités, et qu'il savait bien que Rufus ne serait jamais amoureux de lui. Tseng était dans une impasse, à rêver d'un baiser qu'il refusait de l'autre côté.

Si Reno avait été là, rien ne serait arrivé. Le brun étrécit les yeux.

"- C'est vous qui avez donné l'ordre à Reno, ou c'est son idée ?

- Quelle importance ? Tseng, réponds à ma question."

Le soupir qui souleva sa poitrine était presque douloureux. Rufus le collait toujours, rendant ses pensées dures à aligner…

"- Je… N'ai pas d'autres choix ? Vous céder volontairement ou vous voir me forcer la main ?"

Ce fut au tour de Rufus de soupirer légèrement, et ce souffle dans l'oreille sensible du brun le fit frissonner.

"- Je te dégoute tant que ça ?

- Non !" _Au contraire… _Tseng rougit.

"- Alors quoi ? Explique-moi, Tseng."

Le ton était doux mais ordonnateur. Le Turk baissa les épaules et secoua doucement la tête. Il s'était plusieurs fois imaginé déclarer ses sentiments à Rufus, de la lettre aux chocolats, du sauvetage in extrémis à l'enlèvement. Mais pas coincé dans un ascenseur, pressé par son tortionnaire préféré. Il prit sa respiration, décidé à faire sobre.

"- Je ne souhaite pas être un jouet pour vous, Monsieur. Je…" Il rougit un peu plus, gêné comme jamais.

"- Je vous aime. Je suis désolé."

Il aurait aimé pouvoir disparaitre, mais sans le vouloir sa maîtrise de lui le laissait solide comme un roc, incapable de prendre la fuite. Il sentit le sourire de Rufus contre son oreille, ainsi que le sec baiser sur son lobe.

Puis il fut attiré dans les bras du blond qui le serrèrent avec puissance, avant de le relâcher.

Quand il osa enfin relever les yeux vers Rufus, il fut surprit de voir le plaisir qui pétillait dans les orbes bleues de son vis à vis.

Plus doux, le blond passa la main dans les cheveux de jais de l'utaien.

"- Maintenant… Laisse-moi t'embrasser. " Ordonna-t-il.

Rufus put voir la peur passer fugitivement dans le regard de son Turk, puis l'acceptation. Le brun ferma les yeux, tendit légèrement le visage, les joues rougies. Le président fit glisser une de ses mains autour de la taille de l'utaien, laissant l'autre descendre contre la nuque gracile. Il pouvait sentir le pouls de Tseng s'accélérer, et sourit à lui même avant de se pencher, posant délicatement ses lèvres contre celles du brun. Une première fois, une seconde, puis il se saisit d'une lèvre fine, demandant l'accès en la caressant du bout de la langue. Quand le brun écarta les lèvres, Rufus sentit le monde s'effacer autour d'eux.

Il reprit conscience quelques temps plus tard, quelques secondes, peut-être une minute, ou plus, il ne savait pas. Les bras de Tseng étaient passés autour de sa taille, et le blond soupira de bonheur, forçant son Turk à se blottir un peu plus contre lui en refermant les bras sur ses épaules.

"- Excuse-moi, Tseng… Je pensais qu'en étant sérieux, tu me repousserais… Alors qu'en posant ça comme une lubie de ton patron, tu céderais plus facilement… Je savais que je n'avais qu'à t'ordonner de m'obéir pour que tu acceptes, mais au fond…"

Tseng releva la tête, posant ses lèvres sur celles du blond pour le faire taire. Puis simplement, il tendit la main pour relancer l'ascenseur, mais sur l'étage des Turks.

"- Vous m'excuserez, j'ai un rapide problème à régler avant de vous accompagner…" Expliqua-t-il avec un sourire de requin.

_Fin_

**NDLA**_: _Merci de m'avoir lue jusqu'au bout ! Si vous avez des commentaires à faire sur cette version, qui à mon sens colle plus à la fic, n'hésitez pas, une review fait toujours plaisir ! Même si c'est pour dire que vous n'aimez pas mon style, je me vexerai pas ! OMFSM signifie Oh My Flying Saghetti Monster. J'avais pas d'idée, en fait, pour celui-là._  
><em>


End file.
